The Shelter of Your Kiss
by MariaMasenPattinson
Summary: Bella Swan es profesora de niños con discapacidades auditivas. Edward Cullen, un millonario soltero, llega como voluntario para ayudar en su clase. Se enamoran el uno del otro, pero el ex-novio de ella quiere ir a por ella. Edward haría cualquier cosa por la mujer a la que ama. ¿Tendrá que probarlo? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**The story belongs to **_**EdwardsouthernBellaAshleyPaige, **_

**I'm just the translator.**

La historia pertenece a _**EdwardsouthernBellaAshleyPaige,**_

yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Estaba de pie en la cola de la cafetería con Ángela, otra profesora de la escuela cuando me dijo que Mike no volvería a ser voluntario aquí, pero que vendría un voluntario nuevo este mismo día.

–Quiero trabajar con alguien que realmente se preocupe por estos niños tanto como yo lo hago, Ang. Espero que esta persona no me decepcione como lo hizo Mike.

–Creo que nuestro nuevo voluntario acaba de entrar, Bella. Date la vuelta.

Me giré lentamente para ver a un hombre alto, con un pelo broncíneo rebelde entrar.

–Genial, otro rico y arrogante playboy. – Dije dándome la vuelta.

–No juzgues un libro por su cubierta. – Respondió Ángela.

Lo vi caminar hacia Riley, uno de los niños pequeños que suele estar solo y bajó hasta su altura y comenzó a hablar en la lengua de signos con él.

Me quedé ahí mirándolos durante unos minutos.

Mike nunca estuvo tan interesado en los niños.

–Hay algo diferente en él, Bella. – Dijo Ángela a mi lado mientras Riley nos miró y nos señaló.

No podía negarlo. Este hombre no había pasado ni diez minutos en la sala, y sin embargo había conseguido que Riley se abriese.

Se levantó y le revolvió el pelo a Riley y este le sonrió mientras se giró para caminar hacia nosotras.

–Hola, soy Edward Cullen y estoy aquí para ayudar con los niños.

–Yo soy Ángela Weber y ella es Bella Swan. – Le dijo Ángela.

–¿Siempre estás tan interesado en los niños sordos y con necesidades especiales? – Tenía que preguntarlo porque quería saber que tan profundo era su interés.

No podía invertir mi tiempo en alguien que estaba aquí solo por las apariencias.

–Mis palabras pueden no tener mucho valor porque acabamos de conocernos, Señorita Swan, pero puedo asegurarles que tengo corazón para estos niños.

Hmm... Sonaba más sincero que la mayoría de los playboys ricos y pretenciosos que habíamos tenido.

No tenía nada que perder, así que decidí darle una oportunidad. Al menos por ese día. Me quedé impresionada con el efecto que tenía en Riley.

–Puedes venir conmigo a mi clase, los niños deben de estar acabando su almuerzo. – Dije girándome para salir de la cafetería.

Se puso a mi altura rápidamente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Podía oler su cara colonia.

–¿Cuál es su trabajo exactamente?

–Por favor, llámeme Edward. No trabajo en un empleo tradicional. Mi familia tiene dinero, así que prefiero pasar mi tiempo dedicándome a los demás. Tengo debilidad por los niños.

Este hombre no se parecía mucho a los otros voluntarios. Ninguno de ellos había hablado de los niños de ese modo.

–¿Así que básicamente no haces nada? – Pregunté sorprendida de que no trabajase.

–Depende de la perspectiva en que lo mires. La semana pasada, trabajé como voluntario en una escuela pública. Solo estaba unas horas, pero me gustaría pensar que he influenciado en algo en sus vidas.

–¿Qué hizo que eligieras estar como voluntario aquí con niños sordos?

–Tuve algunas dificultades auditivas cuando era niño. No estaba completamente sordo, pero tuve que aprender la lengua de signos para poder comunicarme. Tuve la suerte de poder pasar una cirugía cuando era adolescente, y recuperé toda la audición. Además, mi madre tuvo un accidente de coche que le dañó completamente el oído. Se quedó sorda como resultado, por lo que agradecí que supiéramos cómo comunicarnos. Espero que eso explique el por qué estoy aquí, Señorita Swan.

Su historia me conmovió, y me imaginaba a Edward de niño. Probablemente era un niño muy lindo solo viendo lo guapo que era ahora.

¿Guapo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

–Tengo que admitir que me has ganado con tu historia. Vamos a ver como van los próximos días, y por favor, llámame Bella.

Me guiñó un ojo mientras los niños empezaron a entrar en la clase.

Definitivamente parecía haber un sitio para él, pero no iba a dejarme llevar. Todavía tenía mucho que demostrarme, pero tuvo un buen comienzo.

Se acercó a una de las niñas y le ayudó a instalarse. Su rostro se iluminó mientras seguían conversando.

Ella me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y entonces le dio un gran abrazo. Ninguno de los niños lo había hecho antes con alguno de los anteriores voluntarios.

Le observé mientras les enseñaba su lección de la tarde, y les ayudaba a cada uno de ellos, especialmente a los que se dio cuenta de que les costaba más.

Los niños respondieron bien ante él, y ciertamente hacía mi trabajo más facil.

Fue una sorpresa agradable e inesperada.

El tiempo parecía ir más rápido, y me encontré disfrutando realmente de su compañía.

Mientras preparábamos a los niños para ir a casa, Riley se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos. Me dijo por la lengua de signos que me quería y que quería que Edward se quedase en nuestra clase.

Nunca le había visto así de cariñoso antes. Le hice saber que Edward permanecería en nuestra clase por ahora.

Él me sonrió y se acercó a Edward, tiró de su pantalón para llamar su atención.

Edward se arrodilló para ponerse a su nivel y vi como Riley le abrazó y le dio las gracias por escucharle en la hora del almuerzo.

Vi como Riley se alejaba de Edward con una sonrisa enorme y yo no supe qué pensar del Señor Edward Cullen.

Definitivamente no era como los otros voluntarios que habíamos tenido.

Desde que apareció se había ganado a todos los niños, iba a dejar que se quedase en mi clase. Los pocas horas que había estado aquí habían sido las más pacíficas y productivas que habíamos tenido en varias semanas.

Ordenamos el aula después de que los niños se fuesen.

–Bueno Edward, creo que has hecho un trabajo increíble con los niños. Nunca les había visto aceptar tan bien a alguien nuevo. – Dije mientras ponía sus cuadernos en mi bolso.

–Gracias, Bella. Me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con ellos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu coche si has terminado por hoy?

–Realmente no tienes que hacerlo.

–Por favor, permíteme. Me criaron para ser un caballero.

¿Qué me estaba haciendo este hombre?

–Si insistes, entonces ¿quién soy yo para interponerme en el camino de las costumbres pasadas de moda?

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, y caminamos hacia el aire fresco.

–¿Cuál es tu coche? – Preguntó mientras caminábamos por el parking.

Señalé un usado Honda.

–Gracias. – Dije abriendo la puerta.

–Espera un momento. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la parte delantera del coche.

–El capó no está cerrado del todo. ¿Lo has abierto recientemente?

Me acerqué a él.

–No, no lo he hecho. – Dije mirándole.

Lo levantó para examinar el motor.

–Los cables de la batería están cortados. Eso no es bueno, Bella.

Estaba perdida en sus palabras.

–¿Por qué están los cables cortados?

–No estoy seguro, podría ser una broma de los chicos del instituto. Pero definitivamente no va a arrancar. – Dijo en voz baja.

Ángela se había ido, así que no estaba segura de cómo iba a llegar a casa. Mis padres vivían demasiado lejos como para ayudarme.

Empecé a morderme el labio inferior considerando mis opciones. Saqué mi móvil. Él me miró mientras colocaba en su sitio el capó.

–No necesito preguntarte si necesitas que te acerque a casa, ¿verdad?

Me limité a asentir.

–¿Qué tal esto...? Puedo llevarte a cenar y así podemos conocernos mejor. Tengo la sensación de que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y luego puedo llevarte de vuelta a casa sana y salva.

–Um... seguro, una cena suena bien. Hoy me salté el almuerzo. – Dije cerrando la puerta del coche.

–Genial. – Dijo.

–¿Qué hay sobre mañana? Necesitaré algo para llegar al colegio.

–No te preocupes, puedo recogerte de camino. – Dijo. – Pueden remolcar tu coche y trabajar en él mañana. No estarás abandonada.

–No puedo pedirte eso. – Le dije.

–Y no lo has hecho. Yo me ofrecí. Ahora, sé que tienes hambre. Puedo oír a tu estómago desde aquí.

Me llevó hasta un Volvo plateado y abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí. Me hundí en la comodidad del asiento, poco acostumbrada a este tipo de lujo. Él entró y arrancó el motor.

–¿Hay algo que te apetezca especialmente? Si no, conozco un sitio italiano genial en Port Angeles.

–Eso suena bien, pero no quiero que gastes demasiado dinero en mí.

–Tonterías, será un placer. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que nos detuvimos en un aparcamiento cerca del restaurante. Saltó fuera del coche antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta.

–Gracias. – Dije bajándome del coche.

El anfitrión nos acomodó rápidamente una vez que entramos. Era un restaurante acogedor con una luz tenue. No me di cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que olí la comida. Me dio el menú y dijo que pidiese lo que quisiera.

Pensé en los raviolis con champiñones, pero al final elegí los clásicos espaguetis a la boloñesa. El camarero vino y tomó nuestra orden. Después de que terminase, pude oír un leve gruñido de Edward.

–¿Hice algo mal? – Pregunté.

–No, fue el camarero. No me gusta la forma en la que te estaba mirando. Es una falta de respeto.

–No me di cuenta.

Estaba siendo honesta. Mis ojos estaba enfocados en él.

–Te miraba de una manera demasiado sugerente. Estoy tentado a hablar con el gerente.

Estaba a punto de detenerlo cuando se levantó para hablar con el anfitrión. Un hombre mayor se acercó para hablar con Edward. Tuvieron una breve conversación y volvió a nuestra mesa.

–La cena la paga la casa.

Parpadeé un par de veces pensando en sus palabras.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunté.

–No te preocupes por los detalles. Me ocupé del problema. Ahora, vamos a conocernos el uno al otro.

No sabía cómo sentirme sobre eso, nadie me había hablado de esa manera y no estaba segura de que me gustase su tono.

Era un territorio nuevo para mí.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Sabía que no debería quejarme, pero estaba totalmente insegura con esto.

–Pareces preocupada. Dime qué está mal, por favor.

–Me has ayudado con los niños, con mi coche, y ahora estás... estás...

No pude terminar la frase. Todo eso estaba siendo demasiado para mí.

–Es demasiado. – Dije finalmente en voz alta.

Ahora era su turno para parpadear varias veces.

–¿El qué? – Dijo mientras cogía su copa de vino y tomaba un sorbo.

–Eres demasiado generoso conmigo. No estoy acostumbrada.

En ese momento necesité un trago de vino.

–Quiero ayudarte, Bella. Te pido disculpas si me estoy pasando.

–Tiene que ver más con mi ex-novio que con cualquier otra cosa.

Me sorprendí a mí misma admitiéndole eso.

Una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó.

–James no era una persona especialmente agradable. Nunca mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Tuve que pagar todas mis comidas cuando salíamos a comer. Su comportamiento fue cada vez peor según pasaba el tiempo.

¿Qué había en él que me hacía querer abrirle mi alma?

–Ese tipo suena como que no merece ni la mugre que pisa.

Me reí cuando escuché eso.

–Espero que no sea demasiado atrevido por mi parte, pero podría escuchar el sonido de tu risa todo el día.

–Eres la primera persona que me dice algo así, la gente dice que mi risa es molesta. – Dije en voz baja mientras la camarera traía la comida a la mesa.

–Entonces esa gente es idiota.

Le miré y sonreí. Realmente me estaba ganando, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Mientras escarbaba en mi comida,me preguntó si mis padres vivían cerca de Forks.

–No, viven en Seattle. Me mudé aquí cuando me ofrecieron el puesto de profesora.

–Se me olvidó mencionar que también eres una gran profesora. Se necesita a alguien especial para trabajar con niños que tienen necesidades especiales.

–Gracias. – Respondí después de tragar un bocado. – ¿Dónde viven tus padres?

–Irónicamente, también viven en Seattle, se acaban de mudar desde Chicago. Allí me crié.

–Entonces, ¿qué haces en un pequeño pueblo como Forks?

–Mi familia quiere crear una fundación para este Estado, para familias con miembros sordos. El programa de tu colegio es uno de los que queríamos observar y estudiar. Y realmente quiero trabajar con niños.

Cuanto más sabía de él, más me intrigaba.

–¿Dónde vives ahora?

–He alquilado una casa en la cuidad que no está lejos del colegio.

–Oh. – Dije en voz baja mientras tomaba otro bocado. Definitivamente no era como los demás. – Estoy segura de que a tu novia no le gusta que estés aquí en vez de en Seattle.

–No tengo novia, Bella. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga el ojo puesto en alguien.

Por mucho que me gustase oír eso, no estaba segura de por qué me importaba.

–Estoy segura de que cualquiera con quien elijas estar será muy afortunada. – Dije mirando lejos de él.

–No, yo soy el afortunado. Por lo que sé de ella, es una persona maravillosa que no ve todo su potencial. Me gustaría ser quien le abriese los ojos para hacerle ver lo hermosa que es.

Me excusé para ir al baño. Necesitaba un momento a solas para aclarar mi mente. Se estaba metiendo en mi piel. Podría enamorarme de él, y eso era un problema. Sabía que no era como los demás hombres. Edward era totalmente todo lo contrario a James.

Volví a la mesa para encontrármelo sentado con una sonrisa en la cara. Había un gran trozo de tarta de chocolate en el centro de la mesa.

–Elegí esto para el postre, ¿Te parece bien?

–La tarta de chocolate es mi favorita.

–Tendré que recordarlo para la próxima vez.

Hubo algo de lo que dijo que me gustó oír. La idea de que fuese a haber una próxima vez con él, envió un pequeño escalofrío por mi espalda. Se dio cuenta y pasó la mano por mi brazo.

–Me hubiera gustado haber traído mi chaqueta hoy. Puedo decir que tienes un poco de frío.

Su mano se sentía como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a estar conmigo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras tomaba un trozo de la tarta.

–No te he dado las gracias por toda tu ayuda hoy. Los niños se animaron contigo, y creo que estarán contentos de que estés en clase.

–No hay de qué. Me alegra poder ayudar, fue realmente agradable. – Dijo mientras cogía un trozo de tarta con el tenedor y lo llevaba hasta mí. Con vacilación tomé un poco, pero sabía delicioso. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que mi corazón se acelerase. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de este modo, ni si quiera James. – ¿Puedo tomar eso como que te gusta?

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba gimiendo ligeramente mientras el tenedor salía de mi boca.

–Um, sí, está realmente bueno.

–Me alegro. – Dijo tomando el un pedazo.

Cuando terminamos, pagó la cuenta y salimos del restaurante.

El sol se estaba poniendo y podía sentir el frío en el aire.

–Deja que te meta en el coche antes de que haga más frío.

Me acomodé en el asiento del pasajero una vez más, agradeciendo el calor de la estufa.

–Tendrás que decirme dónde vives cuando lleguemos a la ciudad.

Pensé en la última vez que monté con James en su coche. Tenía la música lo suficientemente alta como para hacer que mis pendientes saltasen. Me miraba con disgusto.

–Bella, he pasado un buen rato conociéndote esta noche. Espero que podamos volver a hacerlo. – Dijo en voz baja.

–No eres como yo esperaba, Edward. Tengo que admitir que también he disfrutado ir a cenar contigo.

–¿En qué soy diferente exactamente?

–Creí que serías como los demás playboys ricos y pretenciosos que hemos tenido en el colegio, pero tienes los pies en la tierra y realmente te preocupas por los niños y quieres ayudarlos.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

Tenía la esperanza de no haber dicho algo que le molestase, me sorprendió que eso me importara.

–Bella, no puedo expresar lo mucho que esto significa para mí. El que entiendas como me siento.

–¿Por qué te importa lo que piense de ti? – Pregunté esperando que no sonase mal.

–Porque quiero que seamos amigos. Siento mucho respeto por ti, y no he conocido a ninguna mujer que me intrigue tanto como tú lo haces.

–¿Te intrigo? No soy nada más que normal.

–No hay ni un solo hueso en tu cuerpo que sea normal.

Tuve que mirar hacia el suelo del coche después de que él dijese eso.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Solo tú, que piensas que no soy normal.

–Creo que eres hermosa, de carácter fuerte y muy inteligente. Esas son algunas cosas que busco en un amigo.

Una parte de mí quería que fuésemos algo más que amigos. Pero realmente no creía que fuese su tipo.

¿Por qué él querría que fuésemos más que amigos?

–¿Bella? Estamos entrando en la cuidad, ¿dónde vives?

–¿Eh?

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, pero me alejé de ellos.

–Mi casa está a kilómetro y medio del colegio. Sigue en esta carretera hasta que pasemos el segundo semáforo. Entonces gira a la derecha.

–Va a ser muy fácil para mí porque es el camino que hago hasta casa desde el colegio.

Me pregunté si eramos vecinos.

–¿Me dices cuál es tu casa?

–Es la casa de ladrillo de un piso con persianas verdes.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras nos acercábamos.

–La casa que está dos puertas más abajo es la que estoy alquilando.

No podía creer mi suerte.

El hombre que se estaba haciendo un camino en mi vida, vivía tan cerca de mí. Se metió en la entrada de mi casa y apagó el motor.

–Deja que te acompañe hasta tu puerta.

Se bajó y se acercó a mi lado, ofreciéndome su mano. Una vez que bajé, no la soltó.

Sinceramente, me alegré de que todavía la sostuviese.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien, Edward. Una vez más, gracias.

–¿A qué hora te gustaría que viniese por la mañana?

–Tengo que estar en el colegio a las ocho, así que puedes venir a menos cuarto. Si no es un problema.

–Dalo por hecho, Bella. Te veré por la mañana.

Después tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta. Nos despedimos y le vi caminar hasta su coche.

Entré en casa con el corazón lleno de emociones confusas. Él era genial con los niños, pero ¿por qué era tan amable conmigo?

Tal vez era porque así le criaron.

Caminando hacia la habitación , empecé a buscar mi bolso.

El pánico comenzó a invadirme. ¿Me lo dejé en el restaurante? ¿Cómo iba a llegar allí? Mi teléfono estaba dentro, así que no podía llamar a nadie.

Me acerqué a la parte delantera de la casa una puerta de coche cerrarse.

Se oyó el ruido de alguien acercándose por la calzada. Miré por la mirilla.

Allí estaba Edward de pié con mi bolso.

Sintiéndome aliviada, abrí la puerta.

–Hey. – Dije.

–Sabía que lo buscarías de un momento a otro. Se deslizó debajo del asiento.

Quería darle un gran abrazo.

–Gracias, empezaba a tener pánico.

Di un paso adelante y me detuve.

–Apuesto a que el teléfono también está ahí.

–Sí lo está. Habría estado perdida sin él.

–¿Puedo ver tu teléfono? – Dijo. Se lo entregué y presionó las teclas. Entonces oí su teléfono. – Ahora tengo tu número, deja que te de el mío. – Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número. Quise hacer eso antes, pero me alegré de que él lo hiciera. – Aunque esté un poco más abajo en la calle, puedes llamarme a cualquier hora.

–Está bien. – Dije en voz baja.

De nuevo, no tenía nada que ver con James. Él nunca quiso que le llamase a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

Edward quería que lo llamase en cualquier momento.

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios en mi frente.

Oí cómo contuve el aliento ante la sensación de sus labios.

Fue el más leve de los toques, pero más que suficiente para hacerme querer tener más de sus labios.

Me miró y sonrió.

–Te veré por la mañana. – Dijo mientras caminaba por la acera hacia su coche.

–Buenas noches. – Respondí mientras se alejaba.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Todavía sentía su beso en mi piel.

Edward Cullen me ganaba otra vez, pero ¿sería lo suficientemente buena para él?

Me fui a la cama con esa pregunta en la cabeza. Él estaría aquí en unas horas.

Tuve que apartar la idea de que no podría ser la mujer adecuada para él.

Desde luego, quería ser mi amigo. Tal vez no había espacio en su corazón para mí y para los niños.

Justo antes de dormirme, oí el sonido de un mensaje en mi móvil.

_**Dulces sueños, hermosa.**_

Me senté y sonreí mirando a la pantalla.

Nunca nadie me había llamado así.

Le mandé un mensaje.

_**Dulces pensamientos, guapo.**_

Estaría mintiendo si no era fácil que te entrase por lo los ojos.

Cerré los ojos después de dejar el móvil.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo, a ver qué os parece la historia. Hay un total de 36 capítulos así que tomará un tiempo el traducirlo todo.**

**Espero volver con el siguiente capítulo pronto.**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story belongs to **_**EdwardsouthernBellaAshleyPaige, **_

**I'm just the translator.**

La historia pertenece a _**EdwardsouthernBellaAshleyPaige,**_

yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**EPOV**

Mi alarma sonó a la hora habitual, pero no me sentía tan solo como la mañana anterior.

Además de saber que tenía algunos niños esperando verme, iba a pasar más tiempo con Bella.

No podía esperar para volver a verla.

No habían palabras suficientes para expresar lo maravillosa que era. Ella era todo lo que yo quería en una mujer.

Además ella amaba a los niños; yo esperaba ser padre algún día. Solo necesitaba encontrar a mujer correcta con la que casarme.

Tal vez me estaba adelantando a los hechos. Solo fuimos a cenar y ya estoy pensando en ella como la madre de mis hijos.

Mi madre siempre decía que siempre iba con prisa. Pensé en mi madre. Tenía la esperanza de que se sintiera orgullosa de mi trabajo como voluntario. Mi padre y yo queríamos ayudarla de todas las formas que pudiésemos estableciendo la fundación.

Creo que a ella le gustaría Bella.

Ella siempre había sido la mejor madre. Cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el accidente de coche, mi padre estuvo desesperado por darle una vida con toda la normalidad posible.

Tenían un gran matrimonio, y yo quería tener algún día una relación como la suya. Quería sentar la cabeza con la mujer de mis sueños y que mi vida girase al rededor suyo y de nuestros hijos.

Tenía suficientes recursos financieros. Simplemente nunca era le mujer adecuada. Hubieron algunas citas casuales con el mismo tipo de mujeres.

Mujeres vacías y superficiales que solo les interesaba el prestigio y el poder. Mi cuenta bancaria era lo que las atraía más que cualquier otra cosa.

A lo mejor Bella era la mujer adecuada, solo tenía que esperar y ver lo que pasaba. Esperaría por Bella felizmente. Ella no estaba impresionada por la cantidad de dinero que tenía o por quién era, todo lo que le importaba era si estaba allí por los niños y no por las apariencias.

Me podía imaginar teniendo una relación con ella.

Todo eso pasó por mi mente mientras me duchaba y vestía.

Me veía malcriándola con todo tipo de cosas y llevándola a diferentes lugares. Podíamos tener una hermosa vida juntos.

Todo era cuestión de esperarla.

Cogí las llaves y salí a por el coche. No podía creer que solo viviésemos a dos casas de distancia.

Tenía suerte por ello, pensé mientras una sonrisa adornaba mis labios.

Apenas conduje y ya estaba en la puerta de su casa a las ocho menos cuarto.

Abrió la puerta después de que llamase.

–Buenos días. – Dijo. – ¿Te gustaría entrar mientras voy a por el resto de mis cosas?

–Hola. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Caminó ida y vuelta a la cocina desde la entrada.

–Me quedé dormida con facilidad después de leer cierto mensaje. – Sonreí por sus palabras. – Gracias por eso, nunca nadie me había llamado hermosa antes. – Dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

–Deberías oírlo muchas veces. – Dije mirando por encima todo su cuerpo. Se veía espectacular en su vestido azul marino el cual resaltaba sus curvas.

Pude ver el rubor de sus mejillas mientras cogía su bolso de la mesa. Me pareció muy entrañable.

Le hacía parecer más inocente.

Esta mujer no se veía a sí misma con claridad.

–¿Estamos listos para irnos? – Pregunté tendiéndole la mano.

Deslizó su mano en la mía. Quería que siempre se sintiese cómoda a mi al rededor.

Su pequeña mano encajaba perfectamente con la mía y me encantó esa sensación.

Cerró la puerta mientras la guiaba por la acera y abrí la puerta del coche para ella. Me encantaba verla en mi coche.

–¿Estás emocionado por relacionarte con los niños hoy?

–Lo estoy, Bella. Como te dije, tengo corazón para ellos. Necesitan estar rodeados de adultos en los que confiar.

–Ciertamente les has impresionado, especialmente a Riley.

Mientras nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento, me habló más sobre él.

Empezó la escuela hace un par de meses. Han habido varios voluntarios que iban y venían. Es un niño introvertido que normalmente se cierra en sí mismo. Hubo algo en la forma en la que te sentaste con él en el almuerzo que hizo que se abriese por primera vez. Esa interacción hizo que cambiase el modo en que te veía.

–Me alegro. Es un chico dulce. Todos tienen un enorme potencial, sobretodo teniéndote a ti como su profesora solo los hace mejor. ¿Están sus padres juntos? – Pregunté.

–Su madre tiene la custodia desde que se divorciaron.

Mi corazón se rompió por él. No quería que mis hijos tuviesen que pasar por algo así.

–Realmente necesita una influencia masculina buena, Edward. Podría ser una de las razones por las que se abrió tan fácilmente contigo.

Caminamos hasta su clase y encendió las luces.

Pude escuchar a los niños llegar al final del pasillo.

Bella les dio a todos la bienvenida con una alegre sonrisa y una actitud calmada.

Riley se acercó hasta mí y me dijo que se alegraba de verme. Una mujer entró detrás de él.

–¿Es usted el Señor Edward?

–Sí, señora, soy yo.

–Soy Victoria, la madre de Riley. La noche pasada no podía dejar de hablarme sobre usted. Esta mañana ha sido la primera vez que estaba emocionado por venir al colegio. Quería darle las gracias por hacerle sentir tan feliz. Le gusta la Señorita Swan, pero usted se abrió paso en él ayer.

–Ha sido un placer, Victoria. Me encanta trabajar con estos niños, y la señorita Swan es una profesora fabulosa.

–Sí que es buena, probablemente la mejor que ha tenido. Creo que la combinación de usted y ella causará un gran impacto en él. Gracias de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación antes de que Bella pudiera hablar con ella. Estaba ocupada haciendo que los niños se metiesen en la clase de hoy.

Me encantaba trabajar codo con codo con ella.

Los niños tuvieron un pequeño descanso fuera, y ella hizo una llamada para lo de su coche.

Me quedé fuera con los niños y los demás profesores.

–¿Estás disfrutando con los niños? – Ángela preguntó caminando hacia mí.

–Son geniales, no puedo quejarme.

–¿Cómo os estáis llevando Bella y tú? – Preguntó mirando hacia la clase de Bella.

–Estoy maravillado con sus habilidades. Ama a estos niños. – Quería decir más sobre ella, pero por el momento tuve que morderme la lengua.

–Lo hace. Ellos lo son todo para ella. – Dijo Ángela.

Se abrió una puerta y Bella salió caminando bajo la luz del sol.

Se veía increíble.

Había un árbol cerca de la puerta, y al parecer no estaba prestando mucha atención. Vi a su tacón quedarse atascado en una de las raíces y corrí a atraparla. Ella aterrizó a salvo en mis brazos.

Creo que estaba avergonzada.

–Estoy... Estoy bien. – Dijo mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse.

–¿Estás segura de que no te has herido? – No podía dejar de preocuparme por ella.

Sacudió el polvo de su vestido y se puso de pié.

–Gracias Edward.

Creo que quería cambiar de tema.

–¿Te pusiste en contacto con un mecánico?

–Sí, pero no remolcarán mi coche hasta esta tarde. Parece que necesitaré que me acerques a casa de nuevo.

–Bella, no será difícil. Estaré encantado de acercarte de nuevo a tu casa. Si necesitas que vaya a por ti en la mañana, solo dímelo.

–Gracias. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar esta noche? – Preguntó.

¿Cómo me podía negar ante su oferta?

–Mientras que no sea mucha molestia, me encantaría pasar más tiempo en tu compañía.

–No es ninguna molestia. – Dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí mientras hacíamos entrar a los niños y Bella se sentó con ellos en el suelo y seguía con lo programado para la tarde.

Ellos respondieron bien a sus instrucciones.

Se veía natural mientras se sentaba con ellos individualmente.

Me gustaba mirarla de vez en cuando.

Sus ojos se encontraban con los míos por unos segundos.

Tuve la oportunidad de ver algunas sonrisas suyas al ver lo felices que estaban los niños.

–Están teniendo un gran día, Edward.

–Eso se debe por tu duro trabajo y dedicación.

Una vez más, la vi sonrojarse. ¿No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos?

–Tú ayudas, también les gustas. – Dijo acariciando mi brazo.

Me hice a la idea de tener que cambiar eso pronto, era hora de que ayudásemos a los niños a prepararse para ir a casa.

Bella estaba en su escritorio, ordenando los papeles y preparando su bolso. Oí un ruido extraño mientras ayudaba a los niños con sus abrigos. Miré por toda la habitación cuando oí otro ruido.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ella me miró fueron hacia arriba, por encima de su cabeza. Un trozo del techo empezó a caer sobre ella y el escritorio.

La aplastaría si no hacía algo de inmediato.

Una descarga de adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo y llegué a ella segundos antes de que le aplastara. Aterrizamos en el suelo juntos, mis brazos la rodeaban protectoramente.

Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros una de la otra.

Parecía asustada, y quise quitar ese miedo de sus ojos.

–Gra...Gracias.

Nos levantamos y vimos a los niños agrupados.

Ángela vino corriendo a la clase.

–Vaya...¿Estáis bien los dos? – Preguntó mirándonos.

–Una parte del techo cayó y evité que se hiciera daño.

Bella aún se aferraba a mí y todo su cuerpo temblaba. No quería dejarla ir.

Algunos profesores vinieron a la clase, y nos ayudaron a sacar a los niños.

–¿Está bien, Señorita Swan? – Preguntó un hombre mayor.

–Estoy un poco conmocionada, pero estaré bien.

–Tendremos que arreglar el techo, puede que lleve un tiempo. – Dijo. – Podemos moverlos a otra clase.

La ayudé a recoger sus cosas mientras él movía los trozos de su escritorio. Una vez que tuve sus bolsas, dejamos la clase.

Ella todavía sostenía mi mano.

Iba a intentar calmarla.

La llevé al coche y la ayudé a entrar. Parecía vulnerable y mi corazón picaba por abrazarla. Cuando entré en el coche, ella estaba mirando donde había estado su coche.

–Deben de haberlo remolcado para trabajar en él.

Abrió su bolso buscando en él.

–Necesito llamar para ver si lo tendrán listo esta noche.

–¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Todavía estaba conmocionada. No quería que se estresara. Me dio su teléfono y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

–Gracias. – Susurró.

Marqué el número y hablé con el jefe de mecánicos.

Terminé la llamada y le devolví el teléfono.

–Me dijo que lo tendrán mañana por la tarde. – Dije.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro girando su cabeza hacia mí.

–Siento ser una molestia para ti, puedo llamar a Ángela para que me lleve al trabajo.

–Bella, ¿vive Ángela a dos puerta de ti?

–No. Vive al otro lado de la ciudad.

–Para mí tiene más sentido que yo te lleve al colegio.

Tenía mirar bien mis palabras.

Unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Eso no era bueno.

–Eso solo que no quiero ser una carga para ti. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. No quiero que me odies. – Dijo en voz baja.

–Nos detuvimos en el camino de la entrada de su casa.

–Escúchame. Nunca podría odiarte. Eres una mujer hermosa, única, increíble. Tengo suerte de haberte conocido.

Me dio una sonrisa aguada.

–James siempre me decía que era una carga para todos. – Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, tenía la necesidad de darle caza. La ira ardía por mis venas. Tuve que respirar para calmarme antes de decir nada de lo que me pudiese arrepentir. – No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz mirándola de reojo. Me tranquilicé de inmediato sabiendo que tenía que escoger mis palabras con cuidado.

–No estoy enfadado contigo. Solo me gustaría poder borrar todos los recuerdos cueles que tienes de él.

–¿Con qué los remplazarías?

Levanté su mano y dejé un suave beso en ella. – Empezaría con esto. – Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de asombro. – Vamos dentro. Creo que tuviste un día estresante. – Di la vuelta hacia su puerta y tomé su mano de nuevo. – Dame las llaves. – Me dio las llaves y abrí la puerta. – ¿Qué planeas hacer para la cena?

–Tacos.

–Suena delicioso.

–No estaba segura de si te gustaban.

Dejó sus bolsas en el suelo.

–Me gustaría ayudarte en la cocina. – Se detuvo y me miró de una forma extraña. – Déjame adivinar... James no te ayudaba en la cocina muy a menudo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Tu mirada lo dijo todo, Bella. – La seguí a la cocina. Era pequeña, pero había suficiente espacio para los dos.

–Él creía que la cocina era un sitio solo para mujeres, y decidía qué íbamos a cenar. ¿Estás seguro de que los tacos están bien? Puedo hacer otra cosa.

–No, me encantarán los tacos.

Asintió con la cabeza y empezó a sacar las cosas para cocinar.

–Realmente te marcó, ¿verdad? – Pregunté.

–Me fui antes de que me hiriese físicamente.

–Las palabras hacen el mismo daño, Bella. – Dije cortando la lechuga.

–Tienes razón, Edward.

–No me gusta lo que te hizo. ¿Todavía vive en Forks?

–No, ahora vive en Seattle. Esto no le gustaba.

En cierto modo me alegré de que ya no estuviese aquí, pero todavía estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

–No le he vuelto a ver desde el año pasado.

–Voy a cambiar cada palabra que te dijo, ca... Bella. – Dije, deteniéndome antes de decirle cariño.

Quería arrastrarla de nuevo a mis brazos.

Se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos.

–¿Por qué quieres arreglar mis heridas emocionales?

–Porque... Porque quiero hacer que sepas lo que se siente al ser querida y cuidada por un hombre de verdad.

–¿Por qué? Nos acabamos de conocer. A pena me conoces.

–Quiero saber más de ti, y no quiero oírte poniéndote por los suelos. Te diré todos los días lo hermosa que eres hasta que me ponga azul.

–Realmente no lo merezco. – Dijo en voz baja.

–Eso tendría que juzgarlo yo.

Dejé el cuchillo y puse mis manos a cada lado de su cara.

–Edward, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo conmigo, estoy segura de que hay otras mujeres por ahí más dignas de ti.

–Nunca he estado tan cautivado por una mujer como lo estoy contigo, Bella Swan. Sé que nos conocimos ayer, pero quiero más de ti.

Ya no pude resistirme a ella. Coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, capturándolos suavemente en un beso.

Quería perderme en ella, en ese momento. Se sentía perfecta entre mis brazos.

La oí gemir cuando pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior.

Poco a poco, me deslicé en su boca mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

No quería dejar de besarla nunca. Sabía a fresas...

Demasiado pronto, tuvimos que separarnos.

Se apartó de mí para atender la carne de la sartén.

–No puedes decirme que esto no te ha afectado.

Estaba poniéndole demasiada atención a lo que cocinaba.

–Entras en mi vida y lo pones todo del revés. ¿Cómo esperas que actúe?

–Bella, no puedo negar que tengo... sentimientos por ti. La forma en la que te aferrabas a mí hace unos momentos me sugiere que tienes el mismo interés en esto.

–Tengo miedo.

–¿De qué tienes miedo?

Sacó los platos y sirvió la comida en ellos.

–Los sentimientos que tengo por ti me asustan. No debería sentirme de este modo, al menos no tan pronto.

–¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Existe un marco de tiempo para esto?

Estaba dispuesto a declarar que me estaba enamorando de ella.

–No. No lo sé. Es solo que no quiero decepcionarte.

La detuve después de que dejase los platos.

–Mírame a los ojos y dime que no ves auténtico afecto por ti.

–Lo... Lo veo. – Dijo en voz baja.

–Te prometo, que está ahí. – Dije besando su frente.

–Yo, lo veo, Edward. – Dijo buscando mis labios con los suyos.

Esta vez, ella controlaba el beso. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron lentamente, bailando juntas.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en mi pelo, enredándose en él.

Ambos gemimos cuando la abracé más cerca a mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente conectados, todo lo que se podía estando vestidos.

Mis labios se movieron por sus mejillas y barbilla.

–¿Todavía tienes miedo?

Tenía que saberlo.

–S...Sí... y no. – Susurró mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para librarte del miedo?

–Cuida de mí y no me rompas el corazón.

–Eso puedo hacerlo, cariño. Quiero hacerlo y nunca te romperé el corazón. – Dije besando sus labios de nuevo.

La abracé a mí. Se acurrucó bajo mi barbilla.

–Vamos a comer algo.

Servimos la comida en los platos y saqué la silla para ella.

–¿Siempre eres tan caballeroso?

–Puedes culpar a la forma en que me criaron. Mis padres querían que mi hermana y yo fuésemos educados.

–Háblame de tu hermana.

–Se llama Alice y es tres años menor que yo.

–¿A qué se dedica?

–Es compradora personal en Neiman Marcus. Es el trabajo de sus sueños.

–Nunca había conocido a un comprador profesional. ¿Se parece a ti?

–No realmente, se parece más a mi padre. Siempre la hemos llamado duende. Es bajita y tiene el pelo negro como la tinta.

–¿Te pareces a tu madre?

–Sí. No puedo esperar para que conozcas a mi familia. Te van a amar, especialmente mi madre y Alice te arrastrará de compras.

No podía esperar para que conociese a mi familia. La amarían tanto como yo.

Finalmente me lo dije a mí mismo. La amaba.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto para decírselo.

–Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

–No, soy hija única. Mis padres quisieron tener más hijos, pero mi madre tuvo varios abortos involuntarios. Se dieron por vencido.

Habíamos terminado de comer y se puso en pié.

–Deja que te ayude a llevar esto.

–No tienes que hacerlo. – Dijo en voz baja.

–Sé que estás acostumbrada a hacer las cosas tu sola, pero eso va a cambiar ahora.

Puso las sobras en la nevera, y yo coloqué los platos en el lavavajillas.

–¿Quieres algo de café o té? – Preguntó mirando hacia mí.

–Tomaré un poco de café.

Recordé que ella me supo antes a fresas.

Quería besarla de nuevo.

–Vamos a sentarnos en la sala. – Dijo dándome una taza.

–Puedes sentarte donde quieras.

–Quiero sentarme a tu lado, por favor. – Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá. – ¿Irías a una cita conmigo? – Pregunté.

Me miró por encima de la taza.

–Eso me gustaría, Edward. ¿Dónde querrías llevarme?

–Me gustaría llevarte a cenar a Sky City en Seattle, está en la torre Space Needle.

–Eso sería muy agradable. Cuando vivía allí, nunca llegué a cenar ahí.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, nunca me llevó nadie. – Dijo mirándome.

Hice una nota mental para consentir a esa hermosa mujer cada vez que pudiese.

–Podemos ir el viernes después del colegio, si te parece bien.

–Me encantaría. Tendré tiempo suficiente para escoger un vestido.

Metí un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

–Eres tan hermosa. ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? – Le pregunté.

Dejó el café, y acercó su cara a la mía. Vi que cerraba sus ojos y parte de sus labios.

La atraje hacia mí mientras nos empezábamos a besar.

Sus labios eran como una suave almohada.

Se recostó en el sofá, llevándome con ella. Exploró mi boca con su lengua.

Besarla era como un sueño. Devoré sus labios con avidez.

Se apartó tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras moví mis labios abajo hacia su cuello.

Me acerqué a su oído.

–Yo cuidaré de ti, cariño. Tu corazón está a salvo conmigo.

La oí gemir en voz baja.

Movió mis labios de nuevo hacia los suyos y me besó profundamente mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotaban uno contra el otro.

–Edward, yo... yo.

–¿Qué pasa, hermosa?

Dejé besos por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

–Eres tan amable conmigo. No estoy acostumbrada a ello.

Me aparté para mirarla.

–¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?

–James simplemente me forzaba cada vez que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Era consentido, pero no había romance.

Si alguna vez conocía a ese hombre, envolvería mis manos en su cuello.

–Lo prometo cariño, siempre habrá romance entre nosotros. – Dije devolviendo sus labios a los míos.

Todo lo que quería hacer era cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama.

Sabía que no podía hacerlo, que era demasiado pronto.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía maravilloso entre mis brazos.

Tuve que reprimir el impulso de recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos.

–Bella. – Dije mirándola a los ojos. – Tengo que ser honesto contigo. Si no salgo por esa puerta ahora mismo, dejaré de ser un caballero en unos minutos.

–Lo entiendo, Edward. No eres el único que tiene que parar.

Me sentí aliviado de que a ella le pasase lo mismo.

Nos sentamos y la besé suavemente.

–Te deseo tanto, Bella. Pero quiero que antes vayamos a una cita apropiada y nos conozcamos mejor.

–Voy a contar los minutos hasta que me lleves a esa cita.

Dejé otro beso en sus hinchados labios.

Si tuviese oportunidad, nunca saldría por esa puerta esa noche.

–Cariño, tengo que irme ahora, pero te mandaré un mensaje antes de irme a dormir.

La sonrisa que tenía en la cara podría iluminar una habitación entera.

–Eso me gusta.

–¿El qué?

–Que me llames cariño, y que me mandes un mensaje antes de irnos a dormir. Es como si me arropases.

–Me gusta llamarte cariño, y me encantaría arroparte. – Sus ojos se agrandaron después de que dijese eso. Creo que estaba sin palabras. – No puedes sorprenderte por eso. Tengo grandes planes para nosotros, y tú tienes el papel principal.

–¿Cuáles son tus planes? –Preguntó.

Si ella supiera.

–No puedo revelar mucho ahora, pero diré que serás consentida y cuidada solo por mí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque quiero darte todo lo que tu corazón desee. Bella, te mereces lo mejor. Sé que no te ves de ese modo, pero yo sí.

La atraje hacia mí de nuevo.

Quería que se sintiera segura y feliz.

–No quiero nada, y desde luego no merezco nada.

Besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

–Creo que tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

Me miró, y me perdí en sus ojos chocolate.

–Supongo que sí.

Pasé los dedos por su cara.

–Necesitas descansar, hermosa.

–Lo sé. Es solo que no quiero ir a dormir y despertar y que esto sea un sueño. – Dijo en voz baja.

–Te prometo que esto no es un sueño. Estaré aquí a las ocho menos cuarto.

–¿También me mandarás un mensaje?

–Por supuesto que lo haré. Tengo que asegurarme de que duermas bien.

–Está bien. – Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

Realmente me hubiese gustado no tener que irme, pero sería un buen chico y me iría a casa.

Apreté mis labios con los suyos de nuevo.

Compartimos un beso más profundo. No quería alejarme nunca.

Nuestros brazos se envolvieron al rededor del otro.

Con una última pasada de mi lengua por sus labios, me alejé.

Su respiración se había vuelto bastante dificultosa.

–Buenas noches, Bella.

–Buenas noches, Edward.

Le di un ultimo beso y me dirigí hacia mi coche. Me senté en él hasta que vi que apagó la luz de la sala.

Una vez que estuve en casa, me quité la ropa y saqué mi teléfono.

Al día siguiente tenía que hacerle una foto.

Empecé a escribir un mensaje. Quería decirle algo correcto.

_**Bella, estoy echado aquí contigo en mi cabeza. Me gustaría estar acostado a tu lado, besando tu párpados mientras te quedas dormida. Dulces sueños.**_

Estuve acostado por unos minutos, esperando a ver si le había llegado mi mensaje.

Uno momentos más tarde, escuché el familiar tono.

_**Estoy aquí echada, acurrucada imaginándonos juntos. Mi mano estaría sobre tu corazón para recordarme tus sentimientos. Dulces sueños, Edward.**_

No pude evitar la sonrisa de mi cara cuando me giré en la cama.

No podía esperar para llevarla a nuestra cita el viernes, la consentiría por el resto de las noches.

Apagué la luz y me cubrí con las sábanas.

El sueño llegó fácilmente al pensar el los suaves labios de Bella contra los míos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Lo primero muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, no sabéis lo contenta que estoy.**

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo :) jo, yo también quiero que Edward me de las buenas noches así :S jajaja la verdad es que son los dos muy melosos :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias de nuevo por los ****reviews, alertas y favoritos, de verdad que no sabéis la ilusión que me hacen!**

******Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The story belongs to **_**EdwardsouthernBellaAshleyPaige, **_

**I'm just the translator.**

La historia pertenece a _**EdwardsouthernBellaAshleyPaige,**_

yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

Finalmente era viernes.

El día en que Edward y yo tendríamos nuestra primera cita oficial.

Estaba emocionada y nerviosa. Todavía tenía algunas horas en el colegio por delante.

Los niños sabían que el fin de semana se acercaba. Estaban más revoltosos que de costumbre. Por lo menos respondían bien ante Edward.

Riley siempre estaba cerca de él. Sentí un poco de celos cuando vi que Edward centraba toda su atención en él.

Sería un gran padre algún día.

¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento?

Amaba a los niños, por lo que sería natural que quisiera ser padre. Yo quería tener hijos algún día.

Me estaba enamorando de este hombre y demasiado rápido. Él era increíble y nos hacíamos cada vez más cercanos.

Cenábamos juntos todas las noches. Me decía cumplidos todo el tiempo. Nuestros mensajes eran cada vez más... íntimos.

Anoche, quería saber lo que llevaba puesto en la cama.

Le dije que una camiseta y pantalones cortos de niño.

Él me respondió que no iba a seguir durmiendo sola por mucho más tiempo.

Nos movíamos rápido.

Pero sentía que era lo correcto.

James y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo. Nos movimos a un ritmo lento y terminó en desastre.

El ritmo al que íbamos Edward y yo me asustaba un poco, pero no sabía si me gustaría que fuésemos más lento.

Me hacía sentir hermosa y no sabía si alguna vez me podría acostumbrar a ello.

Me eché hacia atrás en el momento en que una de las chicas se acercó a mí. Tuvimos que cambiarnos de aula después de que el trozo de techo se cayese y los niños hacían su mejor esfuerzo para acostumbrarse.

Me puse a su altura, cuando empezó a hablar conmigo.

Me encantaba ver sus pequeñas manos gesticulando las palabras.

Se llamaba Emily, y preguntó si podían colorear por la tarde. Los viernes, les daba a los niños algo de tiempo de descanso. Era una buena manera para que se relajasen.

A Emily le gustaba el arte más que a los demás.

Hice algunos gestos de vuelta diciendo que me gustaría sentarme con ella para dibujar. Emily había terminado jugando con bloques con algunos niños. Me miró y sonrió.

No me podía creer lo bien que encajaba con los niños. Era como si hubiese estado destinado a ello.

Saqué la caja de pinturas para ella y otras chicas que se nos unieron. Ella amaba los tonos brillantes.

Les di algunos folios y nos sentamos a dibujar.

Miré hacia Edward, y estaba hablando con Riley. Me encantaba verle hablar por la lengua de signos con los niños. Parecían totalmente naturales.

El corazón me picaba por besarle. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Luego apartó el flequillo demasiado largo de Riley de su cara.

Volví mi atención hacia Emily. Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera empezado a babear por Edward.

Ella estaba dibujando un paisaje con tres personas y cuando terminó la tendió hacia arriba para mí.

Le pregunté por señas quiénes eran esas personas.

Me dijo que eramos ella, Edward y yo. Fue uno de los momentos más felices que tuve como profesora.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Por qué nos has dibujado? – Señalé.

Emily respondió que podía ser nuestra hija de mentira. No estaba segura de si sabía lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

–Esto es muy dulce. – Le dije.

Me sonrió y no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa.

–Tú y el Señor Edward me hacéis felices como mis padres. – Dijo con sus manos.

Él se acercó para ver que pasaba en la mesa.

–Hey hermosas damas. – Señaló.

Le tendí el dibujo que hizo. Se sentó en la silla junto a ella.

–Cuéntame sobre este dibujo.

Ella felizmente charló con él sobre cómo podríamos ser como sus padres cuando estaba en el colegio.

Él me miró y sonrió. Quise besarle hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

Le preguntó si podía quedarse el dibujo. Ella aceptó enérgicamente. El resto del tiempo pasó rápido. Descubrí que estaba disfrutando de enseñar más en los últimos días que en los últimos meses.

Él era la razón por la que estaba más contenta.

Si pudo hacer una gran diferencia en la clase, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

Era hora de preparar a los niños para que se fueran a casa, como hacía cada fin de semana entregué a cada niño un paquete.

Esta semana me decidí por darles una manzana y snacks de frutas, así como un pequeño libro para colorear. Me encantaba darle ese toque especial a su día.

Además de que los hacía sentirse especiales, y tenían algo especial para comer en el fin de semana.

Edward estaba a mi lado, ayudándome.

–¿Haces esto todos los viernes? – Preguntó.

–Sí, me gusta darles algo especial cada fin de semana.

–Sabes que no serán los únicos que tendrán una sorpresa especial este fin de semana.

–¿Qué? – Pregunté mirándole mientras Emily tiraba de mi falda.

Ella levantó la vista entre nosotros.

–Os voy a echar de menos. – Señaló mientras me daba un abrazo a mí y luego otro a Edward.

–Te veremos el lunes. – Dije pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

–Adiós. – Señaló agitando su manita hacia nosotros.

Ayudamos a los demás chicos a salir.

Mientras que el últimos niño salía, me giré hacia Edward.

–¿Qué decías cuando me distraje con Emily? – Le pregunté.

–Que podía estar mirándote durante horas. – Dijo mientras me pasaba los dedos por la cara. Sacudí la cabeza. – Y que no puedo esperar para estar a solas contigo esta noche.

–No, dijiste que ellos no iban a ser los únicos en tener una sorpresa este fin de semana.

–Sí, eso dije Bella y hay una sorpresa esperándote.

–No quiero que gastes dinero en mí.

–No se trata del dinero que me gasto en ti... Es el tiempo que quiero pasar contigo.

–No entiendo cómo eso puede ser una sorpresa. – Dije en voz baja.

–Solo espera hasta más tarde, nena. Deja que te acompañe hasta el coche.

Íbamos de la mano mientras cruzábamos el aparcamiento.

Sinceramente echaba de menos los viajes de ida y vuelta al trabajo con él, pero no podía ser dependiente de su generosidad.

Había sido muy amable conmigo.

Para una mujer era fácil enamorarse de él. Todavía no estaba segura de por qué me escogió a mí.

Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento del conductor.

–Estaré en tu casa a las cinco porque tendremos dos horas de viaje hasta Seattle.

Se inclinó para dejar un beso en mis labios.

Fue demasiado corto para mí, pero sabía que habían más de donde vino ese.

–Estaré lista a las cinco. – Susurré contra sus labios mientras empezaba a alejarse.

–Vale, cariño. Hasta luego. – Dijo mientras picoteaba rápidamente en mis labios.

Cerró la puerta y puse la llave en el contacto. Mientras daba marcha atrás, pude verle marcharse hacia su coche.

Fue difícil para mí alejarme.

Se me hacía más difícil cada vez el alejarme de él. Soñaba con él constantemente.

Buenos sueños y otros sucios.

Cuando llegué a casa, recogí mis cosas y salí del coche. Caminé por la acera hasta la puerta.

Necesitaba prepararme para nuestra cita.

Entré en casa y dejé la mochila del colegio.

Me quité la blusa y la falda después de quitarme los zapatos. Una vez que estaba en el baño, abrí el agua.

Volví al armario para coger el vestido negro y colgarlo en la parte de atrás de la puerta. Quería que el calor de la ducha le quitase las arrugas que pudiese tener.

Una vez dentro de la ducha, limpié cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Quería que mi piel quedase suave.

Salí para secarme el pelo y darme loción en mi húmeda piel. Comprobé el estado de mi vestido y se veía mejor.

Quería verme perfecta en él. Me sequé el pelo, moviendolo de abajo hacia arriba.

Me maquillé con cuidado, sin querer ser exagerada.

Cuidadosamente, examiné mi cajón de ropa interior. El vestido tenía tirantes finos, así que tenía que llevar un sujetador sin tirantes. Encontré un tanga negro a juego. Ambos eran de satén.

Me los puse y saqué el vestido de la percha. No pude recordar la última vez que me lo puse. James me hubiera dicho que me veía como una puta barata en él. Me tenía que deshacer de su molesta voz.

¿Y si Edward pensaba del mismo modo? Era demasiado tarde para cambiarme, por lo que tendría que darle una oportunidad.

Cuando me estaba poniendo los zapatos, oí que llamaban a la puerta. Casi corrí hacia ella.

No podía llegar a ella lo suficientemente rápido.

–Te ves hermosa. – Dijo después de que abriese la puerta.

–¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? – Entró en la casa.

–Te ves perfecta, nena.

–¿En serio?

–Va a ser difícil para mí mantener las manos alejadas de ti. – Sus brazos estaban rodeándome. Yo tenía los dedos en su pelo. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso lento y persistente. Su lengua titilaba sobre la mía. Sabía a menta y quería más de él. Gemí mientras movía su boca hacia mi cuello.

–Tenemos... que irnos, Edward. ¿No me dijiste que tenemos dos horas por delante en coche? – Se detuvo lentamente.

–Tienes razón. Gracias por mantenerme con los pies en el suelo.

–Estoy lista si tú lo estás.

Salimos fuera y el aire de la noche era frío. Puso su brazo a mi al rededor y me relajé. Me senté en el asiento del pasajero después de que me abriese la puerta. Era cómodo.

Le observé mientras daba la vuelta al coche y entraba. Él era increíble.

No habían horas suficientes en el día para que estuviésemos juntos.

–¿Todavía tienes frío?

–No, no en realidad. Solo estoy nerviosa.

–¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

–Yo... Yo no quiero decepcionarte.

–Nena, nunca podrías hacerlo. Eres muy especial para mí.

–No entiendo por qué, nos conocemos desde hace cinco días.

–El tiempo es irrelevante.

Estaba perdida en las palabras mientras él me miraba, no estaba segura de cómo enfocar esto.

Lo quería como mi novio, como mi amante, como mi todo, y esa posibilidad me asustaba.

–¿Qué pasa si no soy la mujer adecuada para ti?

–Lo hubiera sabido después de conocerte. Bella, no puedo renunciar a ti. Voy a luchar por lo nuestro, por favor tienes que saberlo.

Tuve que rendirme. No iba a pelear con él por mucho más tiempo.

–Quiero estar contigo Edward, más que nada. Es solo que no quiero que te arrepientas.

–Lo único que podría lamentar sería perderte antes de que tuviésemos una oportunidad. – Sus palabras traspasaron mi corazón. ¿De verdad tenía miedo de perderme? – No estaría aquí si no creyese que podemos ser felices juntos.

–También lo quiero. Quiero ser feliz contigo. – Dije mirándolo mientras conducía.

–Podemos tenerlo, cariño. Solo déjame entrar, por favor. – Se hizo el silencio en el coche mientras nos acercábamos a Seattle.

Todavía estábamos tomados de la mano, pero tenía miedo de haber dicho algo incorrecto. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Reuní toda la confianza que tenía en mí misma y tome la decisión.

Iba a dejar a un lado mis miedos y ser completamente vulnerable.

Recé para que en el futuro esta decisión no se volviera en mi contra para hacerme daño.

_Por favor_, pensé, _por favor haz que él valga la pena._

–Edward. – Dije suavemente. – Quiero darnos una auténtica oportunidad para ver a dónde nos lleva esto. Mis sentimientos por ti están empezando a ser más profundos de lo que creí que serían. Por favor, no me hagas daño. No creo que sea capaz de soportarlo si tú... tú...

Aparcó el coche y luego se inclinó y me besó con fuerza. Gemí en su boca mientras su lengua recorría la mía. Me hizo sentir un poco de dolor al explorar nuestras bocas. Tuve que parar para tomar un poco de aire. Edward me besó en la punta de la nariz.

–No voy a hacerte daño, cariño. – Dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba y me besaba de nuevo en los labios.

Por mucho que quisiera seguir besándolo, teníamos una reserva.

Le di unas ligeras palmaditas en el brazo.

–Creo que tenemos que ir a cenar. No quisiera perdérmela.

–Estoy de acuerdo, nena. Espérame aquí. – Se bajó del coche y corrió hacia mi lado.

Puse mi mano en la suya y nos acercamos a un ascensor.

A medida que entramos, me agarré de su brazo y lo apreté con fuerza.

–A veces tengo algo de claustrofobia cuando estoy en un ascensor.

–Entonces te daré algo en lo que centrarte.

Puso su boca junto a mi oído.

–Cierra los ojos, nena. Quiero que pienses en estar entre mis brazos. Te estoy abrazando por detrás. Estamos en un mirador. Puget Sound es lo primero que vemos y luego el Monte Rainier. Estás relajada y tranquila. No te dejo ni un instante. Mis manos cubren las tuyas. Te sientes segura y protegida.

Mientras me concentraba en la imagen mental que me ofrecía, la tensión empezó a desaparecer y pude respirar normal. Me enamoré un poco más de él.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron ante una vista espectacular. Contuve la respiración a medida que entrábamos en el restaurante Skycity.

Nada en mi vida me podría haber preparado para la elegancia de ese lugar.

–Edward, este sitio va más allá de lo que jamás imaginé.

Sabía que Edward encajaba este sitio.

Me sentí un poco insegura al mirar la decoración.

–¿Estás seguro de que no me van a echar?

–¿Por qué iba alguien a echarte de aquí?

Mientras el anfitrión no llevaba a nuestra mesa, me incliné hacia él.

–Mira a las mujeres de aquí. Los diamantes les salen por las orejas. Estoy segura de que ni si quiera saben hacer funcionar una lavadora.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿No es obvio? No soy como ellas.

Se rió por mi comentario mientras nos sentábamos.

–Encajas aquí más que ellas, nena. La mayoría de estas mujeres son vacuas y cerradas en sí mismas. – Lo miré fijamente mientras él sonreía. – Voy a seguir diciéndote lo maravillosa que eres.

–Un día, puede que te crea.

Miré por encima el menú.

–Quiero que pidas lo que quieras.

Cuanto más lo miraba más hambre tenía.

– Un camarero se acercó para preguntarnos por las bebidas. Edward pidió una botella de vino.

Miré el menú y vi los precios, no podía dejar que gastase tanto dinero en mi cena.

–Esto es más bien... em, caro, Edward. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres gastar tanto dinero en mí?

–Por favor, elige lo que te apetezca cariño. Quiero que estés feliz. – Tenía hambre y la carne sonaba bien.

–¿Están bien las costillas, si no es demasiado?

–Es una buena opción, te sugiero que lo acompañes con patatas asadas.

–¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

–Me estoy inclinando por la Langosta Florentina con arroz pilaf. El marisco es excelente.

–Está bien, tomaré las costillas. Suena muy bien.

El camarero volvió con la botella de vino y dos copas. Sacó el corcho y lo sirvió. Tomó nuestro pedido y una vez que dejó la mesa, Edward levantó su copa.

–Un brindis por nuestro comienzo, este es el principio de algo maravilloso, Bella. – Me encantó el brillo travieso que había en sus ojos mientras bebía.

Le guiñé de vuelta mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo.

–¿No te gusta el vino? Podemos pedir cualquier otra cosa.

–No, está bien. Me lo estoy pasando bien.

–¿Siempre quisiste ser profesora?

–La mayor parte del tiempo. Creo que quise ser enfermera durante una semana, pero eso no funcionó.

–¿Por qué? – Tomé otro sorbo de vino.

–El ver la sangre me hace sentir incómoda. Me desmayo si la huelo.

Le conté lo que pasó en biología cuando comprobamos el tipo de sangre que teníamos.

El chico que esperaba que saliese con él que me acompañó a la enfermería. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me acordaba de él.

–Si hubiese estado allí, te habría llevado a la enfermería en brazos. Fue un idiota al hacerte caminar. – Me lo imaginé en mi cabeza.

–Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras en biología conmigo, Edward. Me habría dado algo que anhelar todos los días.

–Tengo algo que anhelar ahora. Y te tengo aquí frente a mí.

Me sonrojé cuando el peso de sus palabras me golpeó. Esto se volvía más serio cada día que pasaba. Nos movíamos rápido y eso me gustaba.

El camarero volvió con nuestra cena. Todo parecía muy bueno y olía celestial. Había muchísima comida en los platos. Corté la carne y me mentí en la boca un trozo. Estaba segura de que me avergoncé a mi misma mientras comía.

–¿Supongo que la comida es de tu agrado?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras masticaba.

–Creo que jamás había probado algo tan bueno como esto. Gracias por traerme aquí esta noche.

–Es un honor sentarme a cenar contigo, nena. Simplemente estar en tu presencia es maravilloso.

–¿Cómo está tu langosta?

–Genial, ¿quieres probarla? – Preguntó. Llevó su tenedor cerca de mi boca. La abrí y lo dejó en mi lengua. Estaba caliente, crujiente, cremoso. – La próxima vez que vengamos, podrías pedirlo. – Quería volver allí con él. Lo quería todo con él. – ¿En qué estás pensando? – Preguntó. Lo miré y sonreí.

–Solo que quiero volver aquí contigo y que quiero hacer todo contigo.

–Quiero dártelo todo, cariño.

–Solo espero valerlo. – Dije mirando hacia mi plato.

Me levantó la barbilla con un dedo.

–Por favor, no vuelvas a cuestionar si mereces o no las cosas buenas. Hay tantas cosas buenas que quiero para nosotros.

–También quiero esas cosas.

El camarero volvió para preguntarnos si queríamos postre.

–¿Tienen pastel de chocolate? – Se acordaba de que era mi favorito.

–Sí Señor, tenemos. – Dijo.

–Pediré una doble porción. – El camarero se alejó para buscar nuestra tarta.

–Te acuerdas. – Dije tranquilamente.

–¿Cómo podría olvidar ese importante detalle? No se me olvidan las cosas importantes, nena. – Estaba desmayada.

El camarero volvió con un gran pedazo de tarta y cucharillas de postre. Hundí la cuchara y tomé un trozo. Era mi turno de darle un bocado.

–Dime si está bueno.

Vi sus labios cerrarse al rededor de la cucharilla y la envidié. Le oí gemir. De repente quise ser la causa de ese sonido. Vi como su nuez se movía mientras tragaba.

Me pregunté si sabría el efecto que tenía en mí.

–Es tu turno, Bella. – Hundió la cucharilla y consiguió un gran trozo. – Abre, nena. – Algo en esas palabras y la mirada de sus ojos me hizo sentir húmeda. Nunca quise a un hombre como quería a Edward Cullen. – ¿Quieres un poco más? – Me ofreció un trozo de tarta. Cuando lo tomé, no pude evitar el gemido que escapó de mis labios. Él también debió notarlo. – No puedo esperar para tener mi boca en ti de nuevo. – Me miró mientras tomaba otro trozo. – ¿Te gustaría ir al mirador después de la cena?

–Me encantaría. – Terminamos de comer y pagó al camarero. Me alegré de que no me dejase ver la factura, probablemente me sentiría mal por ello. Sin embargo no se lo pensó dos veces. Entramos de nuevo al ascensor y me sostuvo cerca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las puertas se abrieron. El mirador estaba bastante vacío. No había mucha gente pululando al rededor. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno. Envolvió sus brazos a mi al rededor y puso su barbilla en mi hombro. – Es increíble.

El mirador giraba lo suficientemente despacio para que no me perdiese nada.

–Ahí está Puget Sound y veremos las Montañas Cascade en unos segundos. – No habían suficientes palabras para describir la vista. Me asombré por la belleza de la ciudad por la noche. – Me alegra ser la primera persona que te trae aquí. Gracias.

–Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias. – Dije inclinándome de nuevo hacia él. No podía acercarme lo suficiente a él.

–¿Te gustaría volver pronto?

–Sí.

–Lo haremos, cariño, porque lo mejor está por venir.

–Estoy ansiosa por ver nuestro futuro.

Nos quedamos allí por unos minutos más, disfrutando la vista. Me sentí segura. Estaba en los brazos de un hombre que movería montañas por mí.

Estaba segura de que siempre me preguntaría por qué haría eso por mí. Pero quería el afecto que me estaba ofreciendo.

–¿Estás lista para irnos a casa?

Realmente no quería que esa noche terminara, pero supuse que tendría que hacerlo.

–Supongo que sí. – Le dije en voz baja.

–¿Estás triste? – Podía leer fácilmente mis emociones.

–Sí, no quiero que esta noche termine.

–Tenemos todo el fin de semana juntos.

–Tienes razón, Edward. ¿No dijiste algo sobre una sorpresa? – Me sonrió de nuevo.

–No me he olvidado de eso, nena.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

–Piensa en lo que te dije antes. Aferrate a nuestra imagen mirando el cielo. Piensa en cómo te mantuve a salvo en mis brazos. Siempre lo haré.

Me sentí amada. Me sentí querida. Cuando cerré lo ojos, nos pude ver en el mirador y él estaba detrás de mí con sus manos apoyadas sobre mi muy redondo vientre de embarazada.

En mi mente, podía escucharle decir que nos amaba a mí y a nuestro hijo.

Quería eso para nosotros.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y él puso la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Un pequeño gesto como ese me hizo sentir hermosa.

Mientras caminábamos hacia su coche, oí unos pasos. Edward observó el garaje y me acercó más a él.

–Deja que te meta en el coche.

Caminamos rápidamente mientras seguía inspeccionando nuestro al rededor. Antes de abrir la puerta, comprobó el interior, así como la parte inferior del coche.

Después de inspeccionarlo, abrió la puerta y me metió en silencio. Uno de los agentes de seguridad se dirigió hacia Edward.

Los observaba desde la ventanilla del pasajero.

Sacó una pequeña libreta negra y escribió algo.

Edward le dio la mano y se acercó al coche.

Después de entrar y acomodarse, encendió el motor.

–¿Puedes decirme lo que está pasando Edward?

–El oficial me dijo que han habido algunos avisos de actividad sospechosa en el garaje durante los últimos días. Dijo que tuviésemos cuidado.

–¿Crees que estamos a salvo?

–No tenemos nada por lo que preocuparnos, cariño. Te mantendré a salvo.

Sus palabras sonaban tan certeras, tan reconfortantes.

Me acomodé en el asiento. Él encendió la calefacción. Cerré los ojos solo por un momento.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, sentí los suaves labios de Edward en los míos.

–Despierta, mi dulce bella durmiente. Estamos en casa.

–¿Dónde estamos? – Parpadeé un par de veces.

–Estamos en mi casa. – Miré a mi al rededor y finalmente reconocí su casa. – Si prefieres que te lleve a tu casa, puedo hacerlo.

–No, aquí está bien. – No quería pasar la noche sola.

–Ven dentro conmigo, Bella. – Asentí con la cabeza.

Se bajó vino hasta mi lado.

Todavía me sentía un poco cansada por la siesta.

Por supuesto él se dio cuenta. Me tomó en sus brazos.

–No tienes que hacerlo.

–Nena, me he estado muriendo por hacer esto durante días.

Deslizó la llave en su mano izquierda y giró el pomo.

–¿No soy un poco pesada para ti?

–Eres como las plumas, Bella. – Esto se sentía perfecto. Me llevó a un dormitorio. – ¿Te acuerdas de la otra noche cuando te dije que no dormirías sola por mucho más tiempo?

–Sí.

–Quiero abrazarte toda la noche, cariño.

–¿Qué me voy a poner? – Me dejó en la cama.

–Puedes ponerte lo que quieras, pero honestamente, menos sería demasiado en este momento. – Me estaba tentando.

¿No había elegido ropa interior específicamente para este momento? ¿Estábamos listos para esto?

Tomaba la píldora, pero solo para regular mi periodo.

Lo observé mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata.

Me levanté y puse mis manos en su camisa.

–Edward, ¿estamos listos para esto?

–Si te refieres a hacer el amor, entonces yo ciertamente lo estoy.

Estaba luchando una batalla perdida. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Lo quería.

–No sé si todavía me vas a querer después de que me veas desnuda.

–Estoy seguro de que te verás aún más hermosa que en mis fantasías.

–¿Fantaseas conmigo?

–Sí, todas las noches. – Tuvo que ver la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro.

–Espero estar a la altura.

Me besó suavemente en los labios.

–Nena, solo tenerte en mis brazos es una de mis fantasías.

Poco a poco, empezó a besarme. Se volvió más apasionado mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas.

Puso una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. La otra estaba en mi cintura. La movió hasta mi culo.

Sentí su mano moverse por la parte superior de mi vestido. Debía de estar buscando la cremallera.

–Espera. – Susurré contra sus labios.

Me di la vuelta y movió mi pelo hacia un lado.

Sus dedos trabajaron rápidamente tirando de la cremallera hacia abajo.

Pude sentir su boca acariciando mi hombro.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no había estado con nadie desde que dejé a James.

Me atragantaba con mi respiración.

Deslizó el vestido por mi cuerpo. Me cubrí mientras el vestido caía en un charco de tela negra en el suelo.

Cerré lo ojos, no podría soportar ver la decepción en sus ojos mientras me miraba.

–¿Qué está mal, cariño?

–No quiero ver la decepción en tus ojos cuando me mires.

–Ven aquí, por favor. – Él estaba de pié delante de un espejo. – Quiero que veas lo que yo veo. – Cuando me miré en el espejo, se puso detrás de mí. – Bella, tienes el cuerpo y la cara más hermosos que he tenido la fortuna de ver. Nunca me canso de ver tu sonrisa o tus ojos marrones. Tus curvas me tientan y me llaman. Quiero hacerte dulce y apasionadamente el amor. Por favor, mírame a los ojos y verás que no hay rastro de decepción en ellos.

Tomé una profunda respiración mientras consideraba sus palabras.

Necesitaba que me tocase.

–Tócame.

–¿Dónde cariño?

–En cualquier sitio.

Sus labios se movieron por mi cuello.

Levanté un brazo para envolverlo al rededor de su cuello. Cerré mi mano en su pelo.

Sus dientes rozaron levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

–Ooooh.

–Abre los ojos, nena. Mírame. – Dijo.

Apenas podía abrirlos, pero quería verle.

Vi sus manos moviéndose sobre mis pechos.

Me alegré de que tuviese cierre frontal.

–¿Puedes quitarme el sujetador?

–Sí.

Lo desabrochó y lo empujó fuera.

Podía sentir cómo se aceleraba mi ritmo cardíaco mientras él me miraba.

James siempre criticó el tamaño de mis pechos, decía que no eran lo suficientemente grandes.

Los tomó suavemente.

–Eres hermosa, Bella. No podría pedir más.

–¿No estás molesto? – Le pregunté.

–Nunca. Toda tú eres la mujer que siempre necesitaré.

Despacio pasó los pulgares por mis pezones y no pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó.

Su legua se deslizó por mi cuello de nuevo.

Podía sentir su dura erección presionada contra mí.

–Tú... llevas demasiada ropa.

–¿Quieres ayudarme a quitármela?

Me di la vuelta y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa.

Me sentía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Puso sus manos en mis caderas.

–Me estoy enamorando rápidamente de ti, cariño.

Me lamí los labios mientras le quitaba la camisa.

–¿Realmente te sientes así por mí? – Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón.

–Vas a poseer esto completamente muy pronto.

Moví mi mano y presioné los labios en ese mismo punto.

–Cuidaré de él todo el tiempo que quieras que lo haga.

–Para siempre suena suficiente. – Dijo. Comencé a buscar a tientas su cinturón. – Deja que te ayude. – Estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaban las manos. – Dame un momento y aliviaré tus miedos.

–¿Cómo sabes que tengo miedo?

–Sé lo suficiente de tu pasado como para darme cuenta de que esto podría hacerte sentir incómoda.

–¿Estás seguro de que todavía me quieres? – No llevaba puesto nada más que sus boxers.

–Dime lo que crees después de que te bese. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward me había envuelto en sus brazos. Incluso cuando el beso se hizo más exigente, su toque nunca perdió la dulzura. Hacía que quisiese rendirme a él. – Deja que te haga el amor, cariño. – Dijo después de separar sus labios.

–No puedo decir que no, porque te también te quiero.

Me tomó de nuevo en sus brazos. Edward me dejó en la cama con cuidado. No perdió el tiempo y se tumbó a mi lado. Cariñosamente, acarició mi cuerpo. Su boca se movió por mi cuello y por encima de mi clavícula.

–Si se vuelve demasiado, por favor dímelo. No quiero parar, pero no te presionaré.

–Sigue, Edward.

Recé para que no se parase. Dejó muchos besos suaves en mis pechos. Luego hizo algo que encontré erótico... sopló en mis pezones. Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda.

–¿Te gustó eso, nena?

–Oh, oh, sí Edward.

Entonces tomó un pezón en su boca y fue una dulce tortura mientras lo succionaba.

Se tomó su tiempo mientras los succionaba y mordisqueaba a ambos.

–Tan hermosa. – Dijo mientras movía su mano hacia abajo por mi estómago.

Mis caderas comenzaban a moverse en respuesta a su toque.

–Tócame.

–Muéstrame dónde quieres que te toque. – Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la moví hasta mi ropa interior. Moví mi mano para pasar los dedos por su pelo. Se movió por mi abdomen, frotando su nariz por mi ombligo. No pude evitar reír en respuesta. – Eso es sexy. – Dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo.

–¿Qué?

–Tu risa, tu ombligo... Toda tú.

–Mira quién fue a hablar. – Me encantó que pudiésemos bromear en momentos como ese.

–Creo que esto necesita estar en el suelo ahora. – Edward tenía los dedos en la cintura de mis bragas. – ¿Estás cómoda con esto, Bella?

–Sí, por favor quítamelas.

Segundos más tarde, estaban en el suelo y yo estaba completamente desnuda delante de él. Tuve el impulso de taparme, pero él agarró mis manos.

–No te cubras, cariño. Eres una obra maestra para mí. – Luché contra el nerviosismo. – Por favor, deja que te toque.

Después de que asintiese, rozó con la punta de los dedos mi clítoris.

–Mmm.

–¿Quieres más? – Sus dedos se movieron un poco más sobre mí. – ¿Alguien te ha besado aquí? – Preguntó mientras arrastraba los dedos por encima.

–Nunca.

–¿Me dejarías, cariño?

Por un breve momento, me acordé de cómo James siempre tomó lo que quería y nunca pensó en mi placer.

–¿Tú quieres? – James nunca lo hizo ni llegó a ofrecerse.

–Lo quiero más de lo que las palabras pueden decir.

–Tengo miedo, ¿y si te resulta asqueroso o te corta el rollo?

–No puede pasar. Quiero darte pacer hasta que te haga venirte. – Sus dedos se movieron hacia mi vagina. –Quiero probarte, nena. Déjame ver qué es lo que te vuelve loca.

–Estoy dispuesta, siempre que te guste y no duela.

–Sé que me va a encantar y si sientes alguna molestia, me lo dices.

–Está bien.

Separó mis piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

Primero, sentí su lengua sobre mi sensible clítoris. No esperaba que se sintiese tan bien.

Coló uno de sus largos dedos dentro de mí. Poco a poco, fue moviendolo dentro y fuera.

–Te sientes tan húmeda, Bella. – Besó mis pliegues suavemente. Sacó su dedo y lo chupó. – Tan dulce, nena. No puedo tener suficiente de tu esencia. – Deseaba sentir su lengua en mí otra vez. Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando puse mi mano en su cabeza y le di un pequeño tirón. – ¿Eso significa que quieres más?

–Sí, por favor, no te detengas.

Comenzó a succionar ávidamente mi clítoris. Nunca había sentido esto antes.

Metió dos dedos dentro de mí.

–Oh...Oh... – No podía decir nada coherente. Mi deseo por sus caricias me estaban consumiendo. No podía darme suficiente.

–Quiero que te vengas para mí, nena.

No podía controlar mi cuerpo. Me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes.

De repente, una ola de placer se apoderó de mí. Fue el mayor orgasmo que había tenido nunca.

Edward enterró su cara en mí. La sensación de mis paredes apretándose a su al rededor era el cielo.

Dejó suaves besos sobre mis muslos y mi entrada. Su boca se movió por mi cuerpo, mi pecho y mi cuello.

Volví mi cara hacia la suya.

–¿Te gustó, Bella?

–Creo que has cambiado mi opinión al respecto. – Tenía que besarle.

Me incliné y capturé sus labios con los míos y deslicé mi lengua con la suya. Me pude probar en él y no pude evitar gemir en su boca.

Nos besamos despacio, saboreándolo. Mis dedos corrían por su espalda, memorizando sus músculos. Sus hombros eran anchos. Sus labios se movieron de mi boca hacia mi oído.

–Me quiero venir dentro de ti, por favor. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Era incapaz de decirle que no.

–Por favor tómame, Edward. Reclámame como tuya. – Sus boxers desaparecieron rápidamente.

–Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Necesito usar condón?

–No, yo... estoy tomando la píldora por razones médicas. Quiero sentir cada centímetro de ti en mi interior.

–¿Estás lista? – Asentí después de que preguntase. Mis rodillas se fueron hacia los lados y se colocó entre mis piernas. Miré su larga y dura erección. Comenzó a presionarla en mi entrada. Gemí mientras se introducía aún más dentro de mí. –Eres tan estrecha, cariño.

–Yo... Ha pasado un tiempo para mí. – Dije en voz baja evitando sus ojos. Movió mi cabeza en su dirección.

–No importa lo que él te hizo en el pasado, me aseguraré de que tu presente y tu futuro sean hermosos.

No pude contener las lágrimas que ya rodaba por mis mejillas.

–Lo siento mucho.

–No hay razón para disculparte, nena. Podemos simplemente abrazarnos si eso te hace sentir mejor.

–No... quiero esto, te quiero a ti. Por favor, no pares.

–Bella, también te quiero. Malditamente mucho. Vamos a hacerlo lentamente.

Envolví mi cuerpo a su al rededor lo más fuerte posible. No quería que se fuese a ninguna parte. Tomó mis manos y entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos mientras las colocaba en la cama, a los lados de mi cabeza.

–No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, cariño. – Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos mientras empujaba más profundamente. – ¿Puedes ver lo mucho que te a... quiero decir, lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? – Había tantas cosas en sus ojos. Casi pensé que iba a decir algo más. – ¿Se siente bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Se sentía increíble. Había un sitio que mantenía rozando mientras se movía dentro de mí. Quería más.

–Yo...Yo necesito...¡Oh!

–Dime lo que necesitas, nena. Quiero ser el único que te lo dé.

–Más duro... Más rápido, Edward.

Nunca soltó mis manos. Con James nunca fue así. Sus labios se movieron por mi cuello y succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

–Quiero hacer que te vengas en mí, nena.

–Yo... No quiero decepcionarte, pero nunca me he venido durante el sexo. – Le dije al oído. Dejó de moverse por un segundo y luego empezó de nuevo. – ¿Por qué paraste? – Pregunté.

–Me enfadé por un momento, y luego me di cuenta de que su pérdida es mi ganancia.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Cariño, eres mi tesoro. Mi joya de valor incalculable. Él estaba demasiado jodido para ver eso. Yo nunca daré nada por sentado.

Empezó a empujar rápidamente. Salía de mí casi por completo y luego empujaba con fuerza. Me estaba perdiendo en todas las sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos compartían.

–Oh...Oh, Edward, sí. – Jadeé mientras agarraba sus manos.

–Eso es, nena. – Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar en sus brazos. – Sí Bella, no te contengas. Quiero escucharte, cariño.

–¡Oh! … ¡Oh! – Jadeé mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y mi cuerpo se estremecía. Él jadeaba contra mi mejilla mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de mí con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos y vi pequeñas chispas de luz brillante.

–Me...Me vengo. – Dijo. Con un empuje más profundo, me llenó con su semilla. Supe que no me vendría con él, debía de haber algo mal en mí. – Bella. – Susurró. – Te ves hermosa cuando te vienes.

–¿De...De qué estás hablando? – Nuestros cuerpos todavía estaban conectados. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

–Cariño, sé que ha sido nuestra primera vez, pero ha sido especial. Sentirte a mi al rededor ha sido el cielo. Nunca había sido tan bueno con cualquier otra mujer antes de ti. Nunca.

–Trataré de ser mejor la próxima vez, si quieres una próxima vez. – Se deslizó fuera y se echó sobre su espalda. Antes de que me diera cuenta me tenía en sus brazos de nuevo. Me sostuve junto a su pecho.

–Bella, si tú quieres, te haré el amor todas las noches. Honestamente, ahora soy adicto a ti. Por favor, no pienses que no te querría. Te... Te amo, nena.

–Pero no me he venido contigo.

–Cariño, te viniste. ¿Por qué piensas que no? – Me miró profundamente a los ojos.

–Siento que te he decepcionado, Edward. No soy... no soy digna de tu amor. – Me senté y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Sollozaba suavemente. – Si quieres que me vaya, puedo vestirme y caminar hasta casa.

–No me has decepcionado, nena. Te viniste, te sentí. Estaba ahí cuando gemiste y tu cuerpo se retorcía y se arqueaba. No tienes por qué ocultar tu cara. – Dijo quitándome las manos de la cara.

–¿Quisiste decirlo? – Me pasó los dedos por la cara.

–Sí, quise decir cada palabra que te dije. – Había amor en sus ojos.

–Nadie me ha dicho que me ama desde hace mucho tiempo, al menos desde que soy adulta.

–Te lo diré todos los días, cariño. Te amo. – Besó mis labios ligeramente.

–Ta...También te amo. – Dije en voz baja. No pude retenerlo más. Amaba a Edward Cullen. Me atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos y nos echamos sobre la almohada.

–Te mereces ser feliz, nena. Quiero ser parte de ello.

–Edward, me haces feliz.

–Me alegro, cariño. Tengo la intención de hacerte más feliz de lo que ya eres. – Me tapé la boca mientras bostezaba. – Podemos dormir, amor. Como dije, tenemos todo el fin de semana.

–¿Me abrazarás mientras duermo?

–Por supuesto, como si te fuese a dejar ir.

–James nunca me abrazó, dijo que no es algo que los hombres hagan.

–Él no merecía la pena, nena. – Dejó suaves besos en mi frente. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

–Me alegro de que asignasen a mi clase. – Le dije mientras bostezaba.

–Siempre estaré agradecido por ello. – Cerré los ojos mientras besaba mi cabeza y me atraía más fuerte hacia él. – Dulces sueños, nena. Estarás a salvo en mis brazos toda la noche.

–Buenas noches Edward. – Me dormí estando más feliz de lo que había estado en muchos meses.

* * *

**Holaaa! Por fin estoy de vuelta! Lo siento mucho, no quise dejaros por tanto tiempo, pero la lesión de la espalda me ha tenido casi todo el tiempo sin poder sentarme en una silla por más de 10 min :S lo bueno es que ya casi se me ha pasado, lo que quiere decir que actualizaré con normalidad. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, de verdad que sabéis hacer que una se ponga contenta jajaja**

**Muchos besos! :)**


End file.
